


Como en los viejos tiempos

by Nuraicha



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Missing Scene, Not Beta Read, References to series 3, References to series 7
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold Saxon sufre un encuentro inesperado con un hombre cuya nueva cara no reconocerá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Como en los viejos tiempos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue escrita en 2013 y no la había publicado hasta ahora porque, honestamente, ¡había olvidado su existencia! No recuerdo muy bien las circunstancias en que fue escrita, pero creo que era para un concurso de fanfics en español sobre Doctor Who. La versión original fue beteada por [Elewenfm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Elewenfm) y, a partir de sus sugerencias, quité toda la escena inicial (en la que salía Clara) y dejé solo la final, porque creo que queda mejor de esta forma que como lo había planeado al principio.
> 
> Fanfic situado entre _Utopia_ (3x11) y _The Sound of Drums_ (3x12); en cuanto a la línea temporal de Eleven, sería en la segunda parte de la séptima temporada, después de _The Bells of St John_ pero durante ningún episodio en particular.
> 
> Al no tener beta-reader, os agradecería que me comunicáseis cualquier error que pudierais encontrar. Por supuesto, toda crítica y comentario son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!

Cuando Harold Saxon, el flamante nuevo ministro de Defensa, iba a entrar en su casa, notó un cosquilleo en la nuca y se sintió observado. Con una mueca de fastidio, siguió buscando las llaves en su bolsillo, esperando que el idiota que lo espiaba diera la cara. No pensaba tolerar que nadie amenazara sus planes para llegar a ser Primer Ministro y tomar el control de esa apestosa roca llamada Tierra; ¡bastante que la maldita TARDIS cochambrosa del Doctor no le permitía moverse del planeta para ir a buscar ciertos cachivaches extraterrestres con los que habría mejorado la efectividad de la red Arcángel! Aunque llevaba casi un año en funcionamiento, era consciente de que, si hubiera dispuesto de una mayor tecnología, habría tenido total control sobre las débiles mentes humanas en cuestión de dos meses. Pero no, había que ir por el camino lento; ahora entendía mejor que nunca cómo se había sentido el Doctor cuando había sido exiliado.

Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y decidió que le convendría más jugar el papel de “ministro con la sonrisa más encantadora de Westminster” de nuevo, más que sacar su nuevo destornillador láser y fulminar al simio. Si la escoria humana se empeñaba en hacerle soportar su compañía durante más de 30 segundos…

Se dio la vuelta con aire casual, mirando inquisitoriamente al misterioso hombre con pajarita (¿en pleno siglo XXI? ¡A quién se le ocurre!) y chaqueta púrpura que había venido a su encuentro.

– Buenas noches, ¿puedo hacer algo por usted, buen hombre? – Preguntó con falsa amabilidad, desprendiendo calidez en una sonrisa que contrastaba con sus ojos sin brillo.

El interpelado simplemente lo miró tristemente, y el Master sintió ganas de tragar saliva, porque esa expresión le había recordado, ligeramente, a la del Doctor en Malcassario. Parecía que habían pasado milenios desde aquello.

 

_El Doctor sintió cómo sus corazones se aceleraban cuando contempló al Master, bajándose del coche oficial ministerial y despidiendo distraídamente al chófer._

_En cuanto el Mercedes arrancó, el Doctor salió de detrás de su escondite tras unos árboles y lo observó fijamente, preguntándose si esto había sido una buena idea después de todo. Lo más sensato que podía hacer era darse media vuelta y regresar a la TARDIS: estaba arriesgando demasiado. Y no conseguía obtener ninguna respuesta satisfactoria a por qué lo estaba haciendo._

_A pesar de todo, echó a andar en su dirección, tragando saliva cuando notó el momento justo en el que el Master se percató de que alguien lo observaba._

_Definitivamente, esto era una mala idea. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba solo a dos metros…_

_Entonces el Master se giró y el Doctor se volvió a encontrar en frente del rostro que lo había torturado sádicamente durante un año._

 

– ¡Ey! ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Solo quería decirte eso, nada más. Por supuesto sé que no fue por mí, no te vayas a creer que soy tan ingenuo, pero… gracias, de veras. Siento mucho que todo fuera de aquella manera, ojalá… - el hombre de la pajarita se calló y desvió los ojos hacia el pavimento. El Master, por primera vez en meses, no entendía nada y se sintió desorientado. Y ese no era una sensación que disfrutara especialmente.

– ¿Qué?

 

_Ese nudo en la garganta era estúpido y debía de irse inmediatamente. La situación ya era bastante extraña como para que el Master sospechara incluso más. No podía permitir que descubriera que él era el Doctor, porque intentaría conseguir su TARDIS y eso causaría una paradoja descomunal, que pondría en peligro varias dimensiones. Los hechos tenían que permanecer tal cual habían ocurrido. El Master debía morir entre sus brazos y luego enfrentarse a Rassilon._

_La historia debía seguir su curso. Su peculiar juego del gato y el ratón debía mantenerse. Y este momento era sólo una concesión, un pequeño oasis en su enemistad eterna. Quizá debería haber intentado otra táctica que le hubiera permitido hablar más tiempo con él, no haberse referido directamente a las palabras que llevaba queriendo decirle desde que lo vio por última vez en la Mansión Naismith. Quizá. Como era habitual para ambos, ya era tarde para arrepentirse._

 

El hombre pareció recuperarse, porque alzó la cabeza de nuevo y su mirada se clavó en la suya.

– Volveremos a encontrarnos, ¿verdad? O quizá no, ¡mira, eso sí que sería una sorpresa! – El extrañó se rió ante esa broma que solo él entendía.

El Master estaba muy irritado ante la situación, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. El desconocido no aparentaba más de treinta años, pero sus palabras y, sobre todo, sus ojos, hablaban de un largo pasado sobre sus hombros. ¿Cara de niño, corazón de viejo? ¿Sería acaso posible que…?

Sin decir nada más y, tan rápido como había aparecido, el extraño de la pajarita se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

El Master sabía que tenía que pararle y exigirle una explicación ante ese comportamiento tan peculiar. Parecía que lo conocía, y con asombrosa familiaridad además. Y esas palabras tan crípticas… Nunca lo había visto en su vida, se acordaría, entonces, ¿por qué?

Con una molesta sensación en el estómago entró en su casa, deseando más que nunca que el Doctor consiguiera escapar y regresara para detenerle. Nada de esto valdría la pena si él no estaba allí para sufrir por ello. ¿Qué diversión había en conquistar la Tierra si con ello no podía torturarle?

 

***

 

El Doctor no se detuvo hasta que sus corazones llegaron a un nivel donde amenazaban con colapsarse. Respirando agitadamente, apoyado sobre una pared en un callejón londinense cualquiera, se sonrió, feliz. En su pasado más reciente, probablemente eso le habría hecho sentirse asqueado de si mismo pero ahora, con la perspectiva del misterio que rodeaba a Clara e infinitas aventuras que le impedirían centrarse en sus recuerdos, no era capaz de arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Volver a encontrarse con el Master una última vez, sobre todo si se encaminaba inexorablemente hacia Trenzalore, era algo que necesitaba.

Por un breve espacio de tiempo, hasta que regresara a la TARDIS (donde tendría que soportar la furia de Clara ante su repentina desaparición), no estaba solo, porque en un rincón de esa misma ciudad su mayor enemigo estaría sentado, disfrutando de un buen puro como antaño o escuchando alguna de esas canciones pop a las que tanto se había aficionado en esa regeneración. Y estaría pensando obsesivamente en él. Como en los viejos tiempos.


End file.
